1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor, and more particularly, relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor using a dielectric ceramic containing, for example, Ca and Zr.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated ceramic capacitors have a stacked structure of dielectric ceramic layers and internal electrodes. As a dielectric ceramic material for use in the ceramic layers of these laminated ceramic capacitors, for example, a non-reduced dielectric ceramic material is disclosed which contains a main constituent represented by [(CaXSr1-X)O]m[(TiYZr1-Y)O2] where the values of X, Y, and m respectively fall within the range of: 0≦X≦1, 0≦Y≦0.10, and 0.75≦m≦1.04, and containing, as accessory constituents, 0.2 to 5 mol % of Mn oxide in terms of MnO, 0.1 to 10 mol % of Al oxide in terms of Al2O3, and 0.5 to 15 mol % of constituent represented by [(BaZCa1-Z)O]VSiO2 where Z and V respectively fall within the ranges of 0≦Z≦1 and 0.5≦V≦4.0, with respect to the main constituent (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1998-335169).
This dielectric ceramic material is used to prepare a dielectric paste, and the dielectric paste is used to form ceramic green sheets. The ceramic green sheets on which an internal electrode material paste is printed are stacked to form an inner layer section, and ceramic green sheets with no internal electrode material paste printed thereon are further stacked in a manner that sandwiches the inner layer section to form an outer layer section. The obtained laminate is cut into a predetermined shape to form a green chip. Then, the green chip is subjected to firing to form a chip sintered body. A paste for external electrodes is applied to the chip sintered body, and baked to form a laminated ceramic capacitor.